This relates generally to systems for manipulating data, and, more particularly, to systems in which gestures may be used to manipulate rows and columns of data items in an array.
Electronic devices such as computers and handheld devices are often used to manipulate data. For example, electronic devices may be used to run spreadsheet applications that allow users to manipulate rows and columns of data. Electronic devices may also be used to implement operating systems and other software in which rows and columns are manipulated.
In some electronic devices, touch sensors are used to gather user input. For example, pen-based computers may gather input from a stylus. Tablet computers and other devices with touch screens may receive user input in the form of gestures made with a user's fingertips on a touch screen. Some devices may gather user touch input using a touch pad.
Conventional electronic devices in which data is presented to a user may sometimes allow the data to be manipulated using touch gestures. Such touch gestures may not, however, be practical in many circumstances. For example, conventional devices may not support gestures for inserting and deleting rows and columns in a table or may only support complex and cumbersome gestures.
It would therefore be desirable to provide a way in which to address the shortcomings of conventional schemes for inserting and deleting rows and columns.